


I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me

by trilliastra



Series: kid fics! all the kid fics!! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Stiles and Scott Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing?” Derek asks behind him, making Stiles jump and immediately whine as the sudden movement makes his body hurts even more. “Go back to bed!”</p><p>“I have to go to work and –”</p><p>“And nothing.” Derek cuts, taking Stiles' arm and practically dragging him back to the bedroom. Stiles still doesn't understand how he does it so gently. “You can take a day off.”</p><p>-<br/>The one where Stiles is sick and his family takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me

When Stiles wakes up in the morning after a particularly hard day having to deal with a robbery, one attempted murder and two domestic fights, he feels like a man on the verge of dying.

His throat is sore – and not because of sex reasons – and it feels like his bones were crushed by something very heavy. He's feeling cold (on a summer day) and his stomach churns with the smell of fried bacon.

It's the worst Stiles has felt in a long time.

“God.” He groans, stumbling on his way to the bathroom.

Stiles has another long day ahead of him, he doesn't have the luxury of just staying sick.

“What are you doing?” Derek asks behind him, making Stiles jump and immediately whine as the sudden movement makes his body hurts even more. “Go back to bed!”

“I can't.” Stiles says, splashing water over his face. “I have to go to work and –”

“And nothing.” Derek cuts, taking Stiles' arm and practically dragging him back to the bedroom. Stiles still doesn't understand how he does it so gently. “You can take a day off.”

“I did it last week already.” He says, but collapses on the bed nonetheless. It's not his fault, really. Their bed is so comfy and warm and it smells like Derek.

“Your dad is the Sheriff.” Derek points, helping Stiles with the covers. “He will understand.”

“Favoritism.” Stiles points out, yawning and rubbing his face all over Derek's pillow. “And the kids?”

Derek kisses Stiles' forehead, runs a hand through his arm and smiles. “Don't worry.”

“Hmm 'kay.” 

–

Stiles wakes up two hours later, feeling pretty much the same as when he first woke up, but this time he's not alone in the bed.

The body though, doesn't belong to his amazing werewolf husband, but the dark hair prickling Stiles' nose looks exactly like Derek's. “Hi, daddy.” Mark says.

“Hey, buddy.” Stiles smiles as Mark snuggles closer, hiding his face on Stiles' chest. “Why aren't you at school?”

Mark laughs. “It's Saturday, daddy.”

“Oh.” Stiles' eyes widen. It's pretty rare for him to get this sick, but when he does – like everything in Stiles' life – he doesn't do it halfway. He is forced to stay days in bed, eating soup and only getting up to go to the bathroom. 

He's really glad his kids are all werewolves so they don't have to go through this. Stiles doesn't know how he would deal with them sick, and worst – doesn't know how Derek would deal with it. “Sorry, daddy is not feeling good today.”

“Dad told us.” Mark nods.

“Dad also said that you weren't supposed to come annoy your daddy.” Derek scolds from the door, but when Stiles turns, he's smiling fondly at them.

Stiles loves that smile, just like he loves everything related to Derek really.

“Sorry.” Their son apologizes weakly.

Stiles shakes his head, dropping a kiss on Mark's forehead. “It's okay. You never annoy me.”

Mark pulls back, watching Stiles' face intently and then beams at him. “Okay. Can I nap with you?”

“Sure.” Stiles nods. “We should all take a nap. Dad too.” He says, smiling at Derek.

Stiles has been working so hard for these past few weeks that the only time he has to spend with Derek without the kids is when they are about to go to sleep, and even then, they are both so tired they can't do much else aside of talk about Mark or Jess while wrapped around each other.

“Dad has other things to do.” Derek points out, making Stiles grin at the thought of Derek being all domestic, washing the dishes and going grocery shopping. 

Eighteen year-old Stiles would have laughed at the prospect of Derek doing mundane, every day things. When they first got together, Stiles had already seen a new side of Derek, much softer and caring, but still – Derek taking care of babies, Derek talking about taxes, Derek _mowing the lawn._

Stiles wasn't prepared to how he would feel watching Derek do those things and _more._

“Nap is more important.” Mark says, sleepy and Stiles laughs. Mark has all his priorities straight: sleep, eat, play video-games. Stiles thinks he did a great job with this kid, Derek doesn't particularly share the same opinion.

Derek laughs too, and finally gives up pretending he wasn't going to do exactly what Stiles and Mark wanted the moment they'd asked him. “Sorry you have to do all the house work alone.” Stiles says as Derek lays on the bed beside them.

“You mean, aside from any other day?” Derek smirks, making Stiles glare.

“You know what I mean.” They usually share the house work, and Stiles is always there to help get the kids ready for school and decide what to do for lunch. It doesn't matter how tired he is after a night shift, Stiles doesn't really care about sleeping when he has a husband and two kids, a domestic life, to enjoy.

“I do.” Derek leans over Mark to kiss Stiles. “And I don't care about doing it alone one day if it means having you good and healthy for the next fifty or so years.”

Stiles feels his heart skip a beat, like it does every time Derek says those stupid and cute words at him. “Stop being romantic when I'm not at my full capacity to be romantic back.”

Derek snorts. “Like you have any capacity of being romantic.”

“Hey! I carved our names on a tree that one time.” He says, dropping his voice when Mark huffs against his chest.

“Oh, yes.” Derek rolls his eyes. “It was incredibly romantic to write _'I, Stiles Stilinski, hate Derek Hale'_. How could I forget.”

“Yeah, well. It was your fault for flirting with Deputy Johnson.” Derek smirks, no doubt having recognized the jealousy on Stiles' voice.

Stiles enjoys the way Derek glares at whoever is trying to flirt with him and then hold his hand strong enough to almost hurt. But Derek – Derek loves the way Stiles gets when he's jealous.

He confessed one night, while Stiles fucked into him, how much he likes seeing Stiles gets flustered, the way he narrows his eyes and practically _irradiates_ his anger when someone is stupid enough to try and ask Derek out.

It's a weird foreplay, Stiles admits, because they never really fought over it. Stiles trusts Derek with everything he has, and he know Derek trusts him with the same intensity.

Stiles is about to tease Derek about how much he loves Stiles acting jealous when Mark shuffles between them. “Daddy?”

Stiles' chest feels warm and forgets all about the teasing as he and Derek share a fond smile. “Yeah, buddy?” 

“Sleep now.” He pats Stiles' face, then Derek's and closes his eyes again.

Derek hides his laugh on Mark's hair and Stiles bites his lip to stop his.

“Sleep now.” Derek repeats.

Stiles nods and does exactly that.

–

“Daddy.” A tiny voice calls just when dream!Derek is finally, _finally_ unbuttoning his pants. “Daddy, wake up.”

Stiles yawns, opening his eyes to see his daughter staring at him. “Hey, sweetie. Home already?”

“Yes.” She nods, kissing his cheek. “Dad said you're sick. You're not dying, are you?”

Stiles shakes his head frantically and pulls his daughter to sit on his lap. “No, honey.” He kisses her forehead. “I just have a cold.”

“You sure?” She sniffs, clinging to his shirt.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Jess looks at him and pets his face.

“Promise?”

Stiles beams at her. “I do.”

“Pinky promise?” He throws his head back, laughing and then offers his pinky for Jess to hold with her own.

She nods, solemnly, and then goes on a rant about her night at Scott and Allison's house, where she and Alicia watched The Little Mermaid again while eating popcorn.

Midway through Jess' impersonation of Ariel singing, Stiles' dad walks into the room with a plate of soup and a glass of water, looking fondly at his granddaughter jumping on the bed. “Time for lunch.” He announces once she's finished. “Your dad has a plate ready for you downstairs.”

“Daddy is not coming to eat with us?” She asks.

“He needs to rest.” Stiles' dad says, smiling softly at her.

Jess squints, looking between Stiles and her grandfather then jumps off the bed and runs to the stairs. “Hi, dad.” Stiles greets as his dad helps him sit with his back against the headboard.

“Hey.” He sits beside Stiles, offering the spoon. “I got worried when Derek called saying you wouldn't go to work.”

Stiles gives him a apologetic look. “Sorry, he made me go back to sleep.”

“Yeah.” He nods, voice small and Stiles just wants to reach out and pull him into a hug.

Stupid cold.

“I'm fine, dad. He didn't need to call for help.” Stiles assures. “Derek is a drama queen.”

“Heard that!” Derek yells from the kitchen as Mark and Jess start laughing.

“You were supposed to!” He says back, making the kids laugh even harder and Stiles' dad smile. “Seriously, dad. Just a stupid cold.”

“Yeah, well – Derek's allowed to worry. And call for back-up.” He adds. “You get really cranky when you're sick.”

“No, I don't.” He squeaks, outraged. 

“Does too.” Derek yells again.

Stiles glares, even though Derek won't be able to see. “Shut up.” He says, then winces when Mark immediately repeats it. “Gonna have to make up for that later.”

“Get better first.” His dad says, looking away and flushing red.

Stiles feels his own face heat up. “Oh my god, dad!” He groans, dropping the spoon. “I didn't mean like that.”

Stiles' dad waves him off. “Yeah, yeah. Just eat, this way you keep your mouth busy.”

Still without looking Stiles in the eye, he makes him drink his water and talks about what's been happening at the station while Stiles isn't there.

–

“Are you gonna stay like this all weekend?” Jess asks sometime later as Derek tries to convince Stiles to get up and take a shower.

Usually Stiles loves taking showers with Derek, even more now that they don't have much time alone. But today is not that day.

“I don't know, baby.” Stiles says, slapping Derek's hands away and glaring at him. “Stop that, I don't wanna take a shower.”

“Well, you have to.” Derek growls. “Do you want to be a bad influence to the kids?”

Stiles punches Derek's arm with all the strength he can gather – which is not much on a good day and even less when he's sick. “They love to shower and you know it, stop guilt tripping me!”

Allison watches them with a dreamy expression every time Jess tugs at Stiles' hand, asking if she could _'please go take a shower now'_ and then demands to know his and Derek's secret. Luck is their secret, Stiles thinks but never says so. Only gives her an innocent smile and asks if Mark wants to go take a shower too.

“I don't like daddy like this.” Mark says, pinching the bridge of his nose as his sister nods beside him. “He gets really boring.” He adds, then takes Jess by the hand and they both run out of the bedroom yelling about going to watch TV.

Stiles' smile drops as Derek laughs harder. “Stop.”

“Boring.” Derek mocks.

“Fine.” Stiles groans, throwing the covers to the floor. “I'll take that stupid shower –” He pokes Derek's chest. “without your help.”

Derek raises his hands in surrender and starts to go around the room collecting tissues and empty glasses of water.

Stiles rolls his eyes, closing the bathroom door behind him, muttering about not needing help just because he's sick and cursing Derek for making him feel like an invalid.

–

“Derek!”

Derek opens the door, arching his eyebrow when he sees Stiles still fully dressed. “What?”

“Help.”

–

“Derek.”

“No, Stiles.” He groans, helping Stiles wash his hair.

Stiles runs his hand through Derek's chest, and smiles when Derek shivers. “My mind is telling me no –” He sings, smirking as Derek glares at him.

“I'm not having sex in the shower while you're sick.”

Stiles sticks his tongue out and pinches Derek's nipple. “You're no fun. I don't know why I married you.”

“Because of my body.” Stiles throws his head back and laughs, despite his body hurting and then leans against Derek's front.

“Oh – ouch.” He whines, still laughing. “I love you so much.”

“I know.” Derek answers, maneuvering Stiles until he's under the spray. “Now let me finish here, then you can go back to bed, rest and get better, so we can send the kids to your dad's house and finally have sex.”

Stiles grins as Derek finishes washing his hair. “Are we bad parents for wanting our kids out of the house so we can have sex?”

Derek smiles and leans to kiss Stiles softly. “Not at all.”

–

Stiles' phone rings right after dinner, when the kids are settling around him on the bed, ready to watch The Lion King. They never fight over movies and what cartoon they should watch, and Stiles is extremely grateful for it.

Derek is always saying their kids are perfect and Stiles' answer is the same _'of course they are, they are ours'._

Derek snorts after seeing the caller ID and says “It took him long enough.” before handing the phone to Stiles.

“Hey, Scott.” Stiles greets. Mark yells _'hi, uncle Scott'_ excitedly.

Scott is Mark's favorite uncle. When Mark told him as much, Scott couldn't stop smiling and hugging him and Stiles for days after that. Derek only rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of _'like father, like son'_ until Scott pulled him into a hug too.

“So, you're not dead yet?” He asks, laughing as Stiles groans.

“Nope.” He flicks Mark's nose as his son tries to take the phone of Stiles' hand. “I had great people taking care of me today.” He winks at Derek who only shakes his head and turns on the TV. “We are going to watch The Lion King now.”

“Oh.” Scott sighs. It was Scott's favorite movie when they were little, and they used to watch it all the time, but then Stiles' mom died and Scott's dad left and it just didn't seem so nice anymore. But Stiles has two little kids now and there isn't a thing he wouldn't do for them. “Nice.” He says weakly. “It's Josh's day to chose what we are going to watch. Alicia is not happy.”

“He wants to watch Transformers, uncle Stiles!” Alicia screams on the phone. “Transformers!” She hisses angrily. He can hear Tom laughing at his sister and then Josh joining the mockery until Allison comes to shush them. 

“I think tonight is the night where they kill themselves.” Scott groans, but Stiles knows he's smiling fondly at his family.

“Nah.” Stiles says as Derek gives him a horrified look when Tom and Alicia start screaming. “Your living room might not survive though.”

“Lydia will kill them if it happens.” Scott warns and Stiles hears a collective groan and Allison laughing at them. “Gotta go, bro. I'm glad you're not dead.”

“Me too.” Stiles agrees, smiling fondly at Jess watching the movie with her head pillowed on her brother's shoulder and Mark having a serious discussion with Derek about wolves being better than lions. 

–

“Bed time.” Derek announces after the movie ends. Jess and Mark let out identical groans and Stiles joins them just for the sake of it. 

“We don't have school tomorrow, dad!” Mark argues.

Derek sighs, looking at him for help, but Stiles only shrugs like saying 'he has a point'. “Yeah, that's why we let you stay up until 10 instead of 8.” He squints at Jess when she whines, then tickles her until she's shrieking with laughter and asking for Mark's help.

Stiles smiles as Mark and Jess climb over Derek's chest and start growling and flashing their eyes at him. Derek shakes his head, flashing his own eyes back and pretending to chase them around the room.

“A pack of wolves invaded my house!” Stiles plays.

Derek smirks at him. “You're safe tonight because you're sick.” He warns.

Stiles groans. He misses being able to kiss Derek without feeling any kind of pain and mostly, he misses playing with his kids, running with them everywhere.

And he's only been sick for a day.

“Give your daddy goodnight.” Derek orders and this time, both kids obey without further complaint. 

Mark climbs on Stiles' lap and hugs him, rubbing his little face over Stiles' neck and whispering for Stiles to get better soon. Jess does the same, except she kisses his cheek and tells him that he has to be better tomorrow so he can cook breakfast because her dad doesn't know how to make the pancakes the way she likes.

“I tried, pumpkin.” Derek says.

Jess rolls her in a perfect imitation of Lydia and pats his face. “You make nice omelets.” She concedes.

–

“You sure you don't wanna sex me up?” Stiles asks as he settles against Derek's chest.

Derek sighs. “Yeah.”

“Really sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“But why?” Stiles whines, licking Derek's collarbone and running a hand over Derek's back.

He loves that Derek always sleep shirtless. It's basically one of the best feelings ever, to wake up with Derek's naked chest so close to his body every morning.

“You're not attractive when you're sick.”

Stiles bites at Derek's chest. “I'm always attractive.”

Derek snorts, bringing Stiles closer. “Agree to disagree.”

“Ha-ha.” Stiles mocks, swallows and then takes a deep breath. “Thanks for taking care of me today.”

“I'll always take care of you.” Derek says, kissing Stiles' temple softly.

“I know. Just wanna say thank you anyway.” Derek is always taking care of Stiles, doesn't matter if he's sick or not. But it's okay because Stiles is always taking care of Derek too. It's why they got married – that and because they love each other, of course. Stiles grins against Derek's chest.

“You're welcome.” Derek whispers. “Get better tomorrow, it's hard to take care of two kids alone.”

“So you admit you need my help?” Stiles jokes.

Derek snorts. “Sometimes.”

“It's okay. I'm not gonna tell anyone.” He says, rubbing his face over Derek's shoulder, chest and neck. “Gotta sleep, so tomorrow I'll be better and you will finally make love to me.”

“Not if you keep calling it like that.” There's a pause and then Derek whispers in Stiles' ear “I love you.”

“Hmm – I know.” Stiles kisses Derek's neck. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because when I get bored and sad, writing fluff is the only thing that helps.  
> Also Allison is alive because fuck canon that's why.
> 
> Comments are always welcome and I have a [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk about Sterek. ;)


End file.
